Sensei pervertido e idiota
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Mas uma mirabolante ideia para o time sete conseguir desvendar o tão misterioso rosto do sensei. Será que isso dará certo? Mas uma explicação para o apagão que deixou quase todo o Brasil - e Konoha - no escuro xP


_Sensei pervertido e idiota_

_-_

- Você tem certeza que não vai dar problema? – Sasuke soergueu uma sobrancelha, meio desconfiado.

- Claro que não! Onde já se viu! Todas as minhas ideias dão certo! _'Ttebayo_!

- Já sei que isso não irá dar certo...

- Sasuke-_kun_, não seja tão pessimista... – a Haruno sorriu complacente – Pode até não dar certo, porém será divertido!

Sasuke olhou de Sakura para Naruto, ambos tinham sorrisos de orelha a orelha, dava-lhe medo. Suspirou e dando-se por vencido sorriu também, até que poderia ser uma boa diversão, com final trágico, mas uma boa diversão.

- Tudo bem, eu participo, no entanto – frisou o moreno – se der algo errado a culpa é do _dobe_.

- Com certeza! – Apoiou Sakura séria.

- Ei! Peraí gente...

- Tudo certo então? – Sasuke ignorou Naruto e virou-se para a Haruno que assentiu, estava tudo certo. – Vamos começar agora mesmo o nosso plano.

- Eu vou levar a culpa... – murmurava Naruto para seus botões – O engraçadinho e lindinho sempre leva a culpa, sempre!

- Maluco – Sakura revirou os olhos e deu uma tapa em Naruto para ver se ele voltava à realidade.

- _Itai_! Doeu Sakura-_chan_, _dattebayo_! – Reclamou o loiro massageando o local machucado.

- Esse era o intuito, agora vamos Naruto, Sasuke-_kun..._ – A jovem pegou os amigos pelas mãos e os arrastou para o QG, o Ichikaru _lámen_.

- Então... – começou Naruto já instalado em uma das cadeiras altas do estabelecimento e com os _hashis_ a postos – O que vamos fazer mesmo?

- Mais é um _baka mitai_ mesmo; – Sakura sacudiu a cabeça descrente – Deixando a loirísse aguda de lado vamos falar do plano...!

- Isso o plano. – Sasuke pôs os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou as mãos à frente do rosto de maneira pensativa – Nosso último plano, ou planos, fracassaram...

- E bota fracasso nisso! _Dattebayo_!

- _Damare_! Cala a boca! Será que uma vez na vida você pode ser um pouco inteligente em vez do idiota de sempre? – Sasuke apertou os olhos voltando à calma fria que emanava anteriormente.

- Estressadinho...

- Ignorando o _dobe_... O plano dessa vez será usar uma isca – o moreno sorriu diabolicamente de lado.

- Isca? Mas nós não íamos tentar ver o rosto do Kakashi _sensei_? Por que então é que nós vamos pescar? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.

- _Kono yarou_! Seu idiota! – Exclamou Sakura se inclinando sobre a mesa e aplicando uma tapa no alto da cabeça loira de Naruto – Nós não estamos falando desse tipo de isca, mais sim de _outro _tipo... – Sakura deixou que as palavras vagassem no ar.

- Mas como assim? Continuo sem entender '_ttebayo_!

- Daí me paciência – Sasuke olhou para o céu azul e respirou fundo, precisava de muita paciência para ter uma conversa com o amigo idiota – _Yare yare..._ Puxa vida... Será que você não pode pelo menos _tentar_ entender?

- Vou explicar – falou Sakura afastando as tigelas vazias de _lámen_ – a isca de que estamos falando é uma _mulher_, precisamos dessa isca para que ela abaixe a máscara do Kakashi sensei. Duvido que ele resista a uma bonita garota que diga o quão lindo e forte ele é.

- Lindo e forte? Você deve estar brincando Sakura. – Sasuke rodou os olhos cor de ônix – Ele está mais para imbecil e pervertido. Deve ser até parente do Naruto...

- Meu não, ele é parente do _Ero-sannin._..

- Tanto faz...

- Parem! Essa foi a ideia que eu tive – a Haruno fez bico e cruzou os braços – se não gostaram inventem um melhor. – Vendo que os amigos ficaram quietos sorriu vitoriosa – Agora só temos de encontrar a escolhida...

- Kurenai? – Opinou o loiro.

- Acho que não, ela e o Asuma estão muito _amigos_ – Sakura rebateu.

- Anko? – Quem opinou dessa vez foi o Uchiha.

- Acho que também não, muito vulgar, e duvido que ela viesse a aceitar isso...

- E quem é que vai aceitar? – Sasuke já estava quase desistindo, desde o começo sabia que isso não era uma boa ideia.

- Acho que não precisamos de ninguém... – Sakura semicerrou os olhos e olhou avaliadoramente para Naruto que devorava a terceira tigela de _lámen_.

Sasuke acompanhou o olhar da amiga e sorriu, já haviam encontrando a sua isca.

Mas tarde naquele mesmo dia na casa do Uzumaki ocorria uma pequena discussão.

- EU NÃO VOU USAR O _HENGE NO JUTSU _NO KAKASHI!

- Fala mais alto para ele escutar _dobe_! – Sasuke tinha as mãos tampando as orelhas, os pulmões de Naruto eram muito saudáveis.

- Calem se todos! – Sakura bateu o pé e levantou o punho em sinal de ameaça, instantaneamente o silêncio reinou no local – É o seguinte, Naruto, você vai sim usar o _jutso_ sexy no Kakashi, e nada de reclamar, pois a ideia de ver o Kakashi sem máscara foi sua. E você – a rosada virou-se para Sasuke – você vai dar cobertura ao Naruto.

- O que você quer dizer com _cobertura_? – Perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

Sakura limitou-se a dar apenas um pequeno sorriso, a parte divertida estava apenas começando...

- Eu não s_hinjiru_! Eu não acredito! – Sibilava uma jovem e alta de longos cabelos negros.

- Cala a boca Sasuke-_kun_ – uma jovem de cabelos ruivos cutucou a morena na cintura – é melhor você se comportar!

- Eu juro que se der alguma coisa errada Sakura... – a morena fuzilou a ruiva com os olhos negros.

- Não vai dar! É só o Naruto fazer tudo certo que... – Sakura ia dizendo, porém foi interrompida por Sasuke.

- Confiar no Naruto é o que você está me pedindo? Você deve estar mais louca do que de costume! Como é que eu posso confiar naquela _coisa_ loira que inventou esse _jutsu_? – Sasuke estava inconformado com o seu esbelto corpo feminino.

- Eu até que gostei... – Sakura avaliou o próprio corpo.

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! _Kuso_! – Sasuke fuzilou a amiga com os olhos, não acreditava até agora que era uma _mulher_. _Ai do Naruto se falhasse_!

Sakura e Sasuke caminhavam lado a lado, mais a frente ia uma loira deslumbrante. Todo ninja que passava voltava o pescoço e dava mais uma olhada no trio de lindas garotas. Por enquanto tudo corria bem.

- Olha ele ali – sussurrou Sakura quando avistou o alvo. Kakashi estava sentado de baixo de um poste, o que lhe dava uma iluminação sinistra, visto já estar escuro. O _jounnin_ estava entretido em seu livrinho.

Naruto na sua forma feminina passou pelo poste e deu uma boa olhava, secada, em Kakashi e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, praticamente desfilando na frente do _sensei_ que nem ao menos desgrudou os olhos das páginas do livro.

O loiro passou mais uma vez na frente de Kakashi que nem deu sinal de vida, irritado Naruto foi para perto dos amigos que estavam a certa distância.

- Plano B – falou ao aproximar-se.

Sakura assentiu e marchou para perto de Kakashi, o cabelo ruivo balançando entre as omoplatas.

- _Konban__wa. _Boa noite. – Saldou a Haruno.

Kakashi levantou a cabeça e olhou interrogadoramente para a pessoa a sua frente sem responder ao cumprimento.

- _Hai_?

- Você é o Kakashi Hatake, o ninja que copia. _Sou ne? _Não é mesmo? – Sakura perguntou tentando parecer animada. Kakashi apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda desconfiado – O caso é que eu tenho uma amiga que gostaria de te _conhecer_, se é que me entende.

- Me conhecer? – O ninja de cãs brancas perguntou cada vez mais desconfiado.

- _Hai_! – Sakura bateu palmas exageradamente – Ela gostaria de te conhecer, porém ela estava com vergonha e pediu para eu vir aqui falar primeiro com você, algum problema?

- Na verdade... – começou Kakashi.

- Que bom que você não se opôs! – Sakura falou antes que ele dissesse não – Hana! Vem cá!

- Essa é sua deixa Naruto – Sasuke empurrou o amigo - amiga - em direção a Sakura e deu seu melhor sorriso sínico. Estava doido para ver o loiro se ferrar.

- _Domo_... – falou Naruto meio incerto ao chegar perto do _alvo_.

- Kakashi-_san_ essa é a Hana, espero que vocês se deem bem. _Abayo_! Até mais... – Sakura falou rapidamente e deu um tchauzinho por cima do ombro se distanciando.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – Sasuke sussurrou para Sakura quando ela se aproximou. A jovem apenas deu de ombros e o arrastou para um banco que havia ali por perto de onde tinham uma boa visão de Naruto e Kakashi.

- Tudo bem com você? – Naruto perguntou e inclinou-se para frente.

- Hmmm... Melhor do que você, eu acho – o _sensei_ sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

- Melhor do que eu? – Naruto se aproximou mais um pouco.

- _Hai_, pelo menos eu não estou tentando seduzir o meu _sensei_ com um _jutsu_ idiota – Kakashi fechou o livro e pôs-se de pé.

- _J-Jutsu_? – Gaguejou o loiro recuando – Que _jutsu_? Você está me deixando confusa garanhão!

Kakashi levantou uma sobrancelha e deu cascudo no alto da cabeça loira de Naruto o fazendo voltar a forma normal.

- Sakura! Sasuke! Venham aqui agora! – Gritou o _sensei_ tentando não rir enquanto Naruto afagava a cocuruto.

O casal engoliu em seco e se aproximaram a passos curtos, tentando evitar o pior.

- Kakashi-_sensei_... – começou Sakura.

- Sasuke, eu nunca pensei que um dia iria ti ver usando saia – comentou Kakashi maldosamente, fazendo com que Sasuke ficasse rubro, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha – façam um favor aos meus olhos e voltem ao normal. – Mal terminou Kakashi de falar isso e os dois jovens desfizeram o _jutsu_.

- Olha Kakashi-_sensei... _– Sakura começou novamente – Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

- E o que vocês acham que eu penso? – O ninja mais velho pôs as mãos na cintura e levantou o queixo, observando os alunos.

- _Ano_...

- Eu vou contar a verdade! – Exclamou Naruto pondo-se de pé – Eu vou levar a culpa mesmo, então eu vou contar!

- Naruto! – Exclamaram Sasuke e Sakura em uníssono.

- Deixe a _Hana_ contar os fatos – Kakashi ironizou – Mas antes eu quero que saiba que tudo o que eu pensava de vocês mudou. Tenho a impressão que voltamos ao nosso primeiro dia. Um bando de pirralhos estranhos. Principalmente a Hana. Continue Naruto...

- Bem... – o loiro engoliu em seco – Sabe Kakashi-_sensei, _é que nós queríamos ver o seu rosto! Da última vez não conseguimos e por isso é que a Sakura-_chan_ inventou esse plano maluco e nos obrigou a usar o meu _jutsu_ sexy, não foi a minha culpa, foi a Sakura-_chan_ que armou tudo! Mas eu tenho certeza que o _teme_ a obrigou, você sabe como ele pode ser influenciador com as garotas!

- Isso te inclui? – Kakashi perguntou tentando conter o riso.

Naruto apenas cerrou os olhos e bufou.

- Metade do que o Naruto falou é verdade Kakashi – explicou Sasuke – Na realidade nós só queríamos saber se você é dentuço ou beiçudo.

- Oh! É isso que vocês pensam de mim? – O sensei olhou surpreso para os três alunos – Sabe de uma coisa, eu vou revelar para vocês em primeira mão o meu rosto, mas eu quero que fique em segredo... E pode me passar essa câmera Sakura. – O jovem estendeu a mão e pegou a câmera que Sakura escondia nas costas; com certa relutância ela lhe entregou o aparelho.

- Você vai mesmo nos mostrar? – Sasuke ainda não acreditava que o mistério estava prestes a ser desvendado. E o melhor, não havia tido confusão, pelo menos não muita.

- Claro! Aproximem-se...

Os três alunos se aproximaram e fixaram o olhar no rosto do _sensei_. Calmamente Kakashi pôs o indicador no alto do nariz e bem devagarzinho foi abaixando a máscara.

O trio aproximou mais os rosto e arregalaram os olhos, esta seria a hora da verdade! Só faltava mais um pouco e...

- Quem apagou a luz? – Gritou Naruto descontrolado.

- Uma lanterna! – Sakura tateava no escuro, de repente Konoha inteira estava no maior breu.

- Kakashi? Você ainda está aí? – Chama Sasuke em vão. Provavelmente o _sensei_ já deveria estar muito longe há essa hora.

- Quem está aí? – Gritou uma voz conhecida das sombras.

- Iruka-_sensei_? – Perguntou o loiro ainda tateando no escuro.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? E ainda por cima no meio desse blecaute?

- Blecaute? – Três vozes falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, ocorreu um blecaute, Konoha toda está no escuro, fora a vila da Areia e a da Névoa. Parece que houve um problema com a usina hidrelétrica que nos fornece luz – explicava Iruka.

- Legal – Naruto rodou os olhos no escuro, mesmo que ninguém pudesse ver – será que isso não poderia acontecer na terça que vem? Tinha que ser justo nessa terça-feira? Oh _Kami-sama_! Daí nos a luz!

- Será que endoidou? – Sakura perguntou a ninguém em particular.

- E você tem alguma dúvida? – Quem respondeu foi Sasuke.

- O que houve? – Iruka quis saber.

- Kakashi estava preste a tirar a máscara... – explicou o Uchiha.

- Ih! Liga não! Sempre que ele vai tirar a máscara acontece algo assim, da última vez estourou a segunda grande guerra.

- Pelo menos não foram bombas que nos impediram de ver o bendito rosto dele – Sakura falou inconformada – da próxima ele não nos escapa.

- Próxima? – Perguntou Naruto incerto.

- Sim! Próxima!

A única coisa que os rapazes podiam ver no total breu era o fogo da juventude que misteriosamente ardia nos olhos da jovem Haruno, talvez passar tempo de mais com Naruto e Lee houvesse afetado a cabeça da pobre jovem. Nada que uma luz não clareasse. Literalmente.

_Fim_

* * *

_Bateu uma melancolia e eu resolvi escrever do time 7, será que o _Kishimoto_-_sempai_ nunca mais juntará esse trio + sensei do barulho? _T.T

_Sinto saudades deles juntos _i.i

_Espantando a tristeza para lá quero deixar claro que esse episódio se passou no dia do apagão _*-*_ Bem propicio, não é? _[/surtey

_Vocês nem imaginam aonde que o Kakashi foi parar _*¬*_ alguma opinião? Rsrs_

_Tem _Reviews_ para a minha primeira FanFic escrita no ano de _2010_?_

* * *

_Bjux _;*


End file.
